


Without a Voice

by aoishmex



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Ruki has lost his voice, making him depressed and restless.





	Without a Voice

Ruki sighed heavily as he leaned against the studio wall. His boyfriend was currently occupied in a recording session and meeting. The vocalist didn’t want to disrupt their progress so he waited patiently—with a gloomy expression—out in the hall. He had left his own band mates behind at their studio almost an hour ago. They were as kind and caring toward him as they usually were, but it was hard to give any constructive input when the vocalist had to write everything down. It was hard to not be able to use words. So Ruki had become frustrated and dejected all at once. It was Aoi, who knew the other best, who suggested that Ruki go find someone who would understand better.

“We can understand the pain from being sick and not being able to work… but we can’t understand the emotional pain you’re having. Maybe you should go see someone who can understand it,” the guitarist had said. It had been Aoi’s indirect way of giving Ruki leave of practice.

There was only one person like that, though; only one person Ruki knew who could truly understand what he was going through. So here he was, at a studio he barely knew the details of, waiting for that one person to be finished with his own work. The vocalist gave another sigh, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths in an attempt to relax and calm down. “Ruki-san,” a quiet voice said a few minutes later. The brunette opened his eyes and noticed a fine-fingered hand holding out an ice cold bottle of water to him. Ruki looked up at the feminine face, recognizing the blonde as the drummer of his boyfriend’s band. “We should be finished within half an hour. I’ll let him know you’re here,” Shinya said with a small smile.

Ruki took the water bottle with a grateful nod, signaling for the other to wait as he typed a message on his mobile. He held it up for the drummer to read. ‘You don’t have to call me ‘san’ since I’m younger. Even though we don’t know each other that well.’

Shinya read the message and gave another small smile. “Thank you, Ruki-kun. I’ll make sure he’s out as soon as possible,” he said. The tall man gave a bow to excuse himself before heading down the hall into the recording room. Ruki leaned back against the wall and waited.

True to Shinya’s words the members of DIR EN GREY began filing into the hall behind their staff members, a shorter blonde quickly making his way to the brunette. “Ruki,” Kyo greeted him with a smile. The brunette gave a smile of his own and stood up to hug him. The two gave greetings and goodbyes to Kyo’s passing band members, making sure to thank Shinya before the drummer could disappear down the hall. Kyo turned to the younger man. “What’s up? Shinya said you looked a little down,” he said gently.

Ruki pulled out his phone and began to type, a blush spreading on his cheeks as he handed it to the elder. ‘I lost my voice so practice isn’t going well. You’re the only one I know who really understands and I wanted to hear your voice.’

Kyo gave a warm smile, closing the other man’s phone before giving him a soft kiss. “Let’s go get some food and go to my place,” he suggested. Ruki nodded enthusiastically, taking the vocalist’s hand when it was offered. The blonde gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

 

The two vocalists sat on the elder’s couch in his apartment, snuggled together under a thick blanket as they watched a movie on the television. Kyo would feel the younger man shake beside him and would glance over to see whether he was laughing at something or crying. Thankfully it was yet to be the latter. At one point, however, the elder noticed Ruki had gone rather still. Something in the atmosphere had changed. The blonde looked down to see a message from one of Ruki’s band mates on the screen of his phone. ‘You don’t have to come to practice until you get better if you don’t want to.’ The pain on the younger man’s face was easy to see.

Kyo sighed. He reached over and took the phone from the younger man’s hands, closing it before laying it aside on the coffee table. Ruki looked at him in question as the blonde stood and turned to face him. The elder brushed hair away from the brunette’s neck, leaning closer until their faces were inches apart. “Don’t move,” Kyo whispered in a low voice. Ruki’s eyes fluttered shut at his words, the elder man’s voice sending a sweet shiver down his spine. He felt Kyo close the distance and sighed at the pleasurable tingle of warm lips against his neck.

The kisses continued, slow and soft, all along the younger vocalist’s neck. Ruki stayed absolutely still. These kisses weren’t hot or sexy; they were sweet and pure. Ruki understood, from the simple act, that Kyo was telling him it would all be okay. He would get his voice back. But it wasn’t his voice that made Kyo love him, and Ruki understood that as well. Kyo would love him even if he was mute for the rest of his life just like Ruki would love Kyo when he was no longer able to sing. Their voices didn’t define them; they defined themselves.

When Kyo pulled away he pressed a soft kiss to the younger man’s soft lips. “I love you, Ruki. Even without your voice,” he said gently.

Ruki gave a wide smile and nodded, taking the elder’s hand and pressing it to his heart. ‘I love you, too.’

 


End file.
